The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ribes nigrum named ‘Polares’ and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Polares’. ‘Polares’ represents a new cultivar of black currant grown for fruit production.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventors in Skierniewice, Poland. The Inventors made a cross in 1994 between unnamed proprietary plants in the Inventor's breeding program, reference no. S 12/3/83 as the female parent and reference no. EMB 1834/113 as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Polares’, breeding reference no. PC-7/13, in 2000 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors by hardwood cuttings in Skierniewice, Poland in 2012. Asexual propagation by hardwood cuttings has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.